In a known image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a plurality of developing devices each having a developing roller are detachably supported on a support tray and the support tray can be attached to and detached from the apparatus main body. The image forming apparatus enables a user to easily replace any developing device by removing the support tray from the apparatus main body.